Timeline of Ea, Nirn
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: This is the timeline for my multiverse stories.


Timeline of Ea,Nirn.

By Zekariah C.L. Schron

 _The Beginning: Iluvatar ignites the Secret Fire,creates the Ainur that would become the Valar, Aedra Maiar and Daedra. Iluvatar and the Ainur perform the Great Music Melkor disrupts it three times before Iluvatar creates a new Great Music, A majority of the Spirits descend to Ea,Nirn while several other Ainur are sent to the Greater Galaxy becoming the Father, Daughter, Son, Bendu, the Whills, Carrandos of Many colors, Mata Nui, Makuta,Chaos, Iblis, Light/Dark Gaia, first of the gods of destruction Primus, Unicron, Galactus,Asgardians, and the Olympians._

 _Ages of creation, the lamps, the trees/stars._

 _Year 1: The spirits begin creating the continents of Arda,Avalar, and Alagaesia, construction of the Great Lamps begins._

 _Year 1000: The first war begins, Melkor and his servants Gothmog and balrogs, the Great Spider Ungoliant,and other beings corrupted by Melkor wage war against the Valar, Maiar and Aedra._

 _Year 1500:Tulkas the fighter, Shor the defender, Lorkhan the builder and Jyggalag the judge enter Ea, Nirn as the last of the spirits to enter Arda join their brothers and defeat Melkor, Wedding of Tulkas the Fighter and Nessa the dancer, Wedding of Shor the Defender and Kyne the Gardener,_

 _Year 1900: Melkor destroys the Great lamps and scars the lands of Arda, captures and tortures the beings who would become the Daedra, Planting of the Great trees begins, Melkor kills Lorkhan and Shor, the Aedra grieve and sacrifice their powers to create Tamriel, Atmore, and Akavir._

 _Year 3500: The Great trees grow to their full height, Valar heal Arda somewhat, Aule the Smith creates the Dwarves tries to kill them as repentance for his sin only to be stopped by Iluvatar who puts the dwarves into a great Sleep,Yavanna creates the Ents puts them into a great sleep, Akatosh creates the Dovah puts them into a great sleep._

 _Year 4550: Stars appear, Elves, ents,dwarves, beast people and Dovah awaken and wander the world, Melkor captures some of the elves and ents and turns them into the first orcs and trolls,Orome the Hunter finds the elves and name the tribe the Eldar, Orome returns to Valinor to tell the Valar his findings, Valar wage the War of Powers rescue a majority of the elves and the Daedra who flee to the void creating the realms of Oblivion creating the Daedra people, Jyggalag is transformed into the prince of Madness Sheogorath, Azura awakens the Khajit, Peryite in the form of a Hist tree awakens the Argonians, the Great Journey begins,Founding of the Elven city of Eldamar, Elven king Elwe is lost and his people become the Sindar elves Many elves go south west and find Tamriel put under a spell of deep sleep by the Daedra._

 _Year 4995: Melkor steals the Simarils, has Ungoliant kill the two Great Trees, and kills Finwe the High king of the Eldar, Feanor his brothers and a majority of the elves swear an oath to regain the Simarils, First kinslaying occurs, A clan of dwarves travel far south and find the continent of Alageisia.  
_

 _Year 5000: Fingolfin and his great host land in Beleriand and aid their bretheren against Morgoth The moons appear over Ea, Nirn and several worlds throughout the Greater Galaxy, Bendu,Father, Daughter and Son Create the Force._

 _First age of the Sun/Merethic Era_

 _Year 1:The Sun arises the first time Men awaken in Hildorien, Several spirits meet with the first Men and take them to other worlds, Suns arose awakening other beings throughout the Greater Galaxy, the elves awaken on Tamriel and call themselves Mer, Abeloth a servant of Melkor is found by the Father, Daughter and Son._

 _Year 60/220,000 BBY: Siege of Angband begins, Carrandos finds the Taung of Notron and aids them against the nations of men now known as Xhell, The Bendu goes into exile, Father,Daughter and Son imprison themselves and slay Abeloth to protect the Galaxy, Races of the Greater Galaxy begin to learn of the Force,Iblis, Chaos and Light/Dark Gaia are sealed throughout the world of Mobius, Primus and Unicron create metallic bodies for themselves and transform into wandering planets,Nations of Atmora, First Aldmeri Dominion and Akavir are founded, Several Khajit tribes migrate from Tamriel and find themselves in Avalar, Mata Nui is given a metalic body by Primus and travels the galaxy as a protector._

 _Year 262/200,000 BBY: Beor the old father of Men is born,Carrandos and the Taung flee Notron, Rakatan empire begins, Jedaii order begins on Tython, Hermaeus Morra curses a tribe of dwarves and transforms them into the moles, Morgoth begins the secret breeding of dragons,Saarthaal is founded, the mysterious King Arthur: the Knight of the Wind begins his reign on Mobius, the Nocturne Empire is founded in the far east of Mobius, The Knuckles clan Find the Master Emerald and Chaos emeralds,Primus creates the 13 Primes, Unicron creates the Reapers, The Olympians defeat the Titans, the great Tree Ysgraadril is planted by the Aesir._

 _Year 455-465/7,000 BBY: The battle of Sudden flame occurs with the rout of the elves by Morgoth and his dragons, the Taung find a new homeworld and call it Mandalore, The Prothean empire is at it's height, The hundred year darkness begins in the Republic, The first war between the Nocturne empire and the Mobian kingdoms occur, Beren's quest for the Simaril begins and ends with his and his lover Luthien's deaths and resurrection,The Flood is created as servants of the Reapers,End of the Prothean empire, Several dragons desert from Morgoth's army and travel south._

 _Year 472/3,994 BBY:The battle of Unumbered tears ends with the massacre of the Alliance of elves,dwarves and men,,The Mandalorian Wars rage through the Galaxy, Thor is Born to Odin and Frea, the Amazons are given the Isle of Themiscira by the Olympians, Third war between the Nocturne empire and the Mobian Alliance ends,A servant of Mandos and Arkay is named the Soul King and is granted the power to create his own world leaves Ea,Nirn, the Quintessons invade Cybertron and enslave the Transformers._

 _Year 499/3,960 BBY: The adventures,tragedy, and death of Turin Turambar, death of Glaurung, birth of Malefirious, the birth of Ysgramor and his finding by Atmoran travelers, The Jedi Civil War ends with the destruction of the Star Forge and the death of Darth Malak,The fourth war between the Nocturne empire and the Mobian Alliance ends with the awakening of Chaos, Iblis and Gaia culminating in the near annihilation of the Knuckles Clan, the exile of the Nocturne clan to the Dark void, the shattering of Mobius main continent._

 _Year 507/3,953 BBY: Second Kinslaying commences, the Sith triumvirate strike against the Weakened Republic and Jedi Order, Malefirious meets Melian the Maia and learns from her, the Caste system is established on Cybertron, The Jedi Exile returns to Republic Space, Kingdom of the Acorn family is established, Kingdom of the Sol family is established, The Night of Tears occurs, the Sack of Saarthaal, Ysgramor and his sons rally the people of Atmora, the Chimer settle Morrowind, the Dwemmer begin building underground cities, Sky Babylon is lost._

 _Year 510/3,639 BBY: The sack of Gondolin occurs, Eldar and Edain flee to the mouths of Sirion river and establish the New Haven, Galactic Cold War occurs between the Republic and the Sith Empire, Ysgramor and his armies rout the Snow elves and found Windhelm, Dragon Cult is established in Tamriel, The Toa are created, Loki is adopted by Odin, Malefirious finds other dragon outcasts and learn of the Dovah, Towers are built throughout Tamriel and Akavir, Elves land in Alageisia, Genryusai Yamamoto is born in the Soul society,_

 _Year 538/ 3,620 BBY: The Third Kinslaying occurs, Darth Vitiate is killed and the Sith Empire crumbles into warring factions, Earendil travels to Valinor to gain the aid of the Valar, Elf-Dragon war begins in Alagaesia, Trinimac is killed by Boethiah and transformed into Malacath along with his people into the Orisimer or true orcs,Dragon war in Skyrim ends with the banishment of Alduin, A space colony ship crashes onto Mobius, Black Adam misuses the powers of Shazam and is banished from Earth, A scientist begins experimenting on a alien race on Krypton, Sayian-Tuffle war begins on planet Vegeta._

 _Year 587/3,000 BBY: War of Wrath ends with the death of Ancalogon the Black, Imprisonment of Morgoth, the Sinking of Beleriand, The edain are given the Island of Numenor, Valar and aedra grant Malefirious and the dragons with him the continent of Avalar, Pathrunax teaches the dragons of Avalar the Way of the Voice, A namekian crashes on planet Gaia, Chaos Emeralds are scattered throughout Mobius,_ _Megatronus and Orion Pax are built._

 _Second Age/First Era._

 _Year 1/2,999 BBY: Foundings of Mithlond, Lindon and Eregion by the Noldor elves, Period of Peace begins for the Greater galaxy, Mobians defeat the human colonists who now called themselves Overlanders, The young purple dragon Isirla is brought before the Elders, The nords are defeated by Nerevar at Vvardenfell, Nerevar is slain by his generals, Jorgan Windcaller begins his seven year Meditation, Megatronus enters the Gladiator arenas, Orion Pax joins the Archivist caste._

 _Year 32/2,519 BBY: Jedi archive is built, the Edain land on Numenor, Toa Hagah are sent to guard Makuta, Megatronus changes his name to Megatron, the young elf Eragon finds a dragon egg, High Hrothgar is built, Mannimarco and Galerius battle eachother_

 _Year 600/1,800 BBY: Numenorean ships travel the world, Mata Nui's metal body crashes into the Great ocean of Ea,Nirn and a small island forms around the face,, The Citadel council is formed, the Covenant is formed, Alessia leads the men of Cyrodil against the Ayleid elves and founds the First Empire, City island of Metru Nui is founded, Dragon-Elf war ends with the creation of the Dragonriders._

 _Year 1500/1,500 BBY: The forging of the Rings of Power by Celebrimbor, Orion Pax is assigned to the security Caste, Megatron begins writing against the Senate, Fourth Schism occurs the the Jedi Order with the birth of the New Sith, Atlantis sinks, Themiscira is hidden by the Olympians, Asgardians aid the humans of Midgard against the Yuuzhan Vong, Second Overlander- Mobian war begins, Lihkan and several other matoran are chosen to become Toa , The One Ring is made in secret._

 _Year 1600/1,486 BBY: The One Ring is made, the Elves hide their rings of power, Trade Federation sends their first senators to the Galactic Senate, third Overlander-Mobian War, Lihkan and his fellow Toa drive the Kanohi Dragons out of Metru Nui, Toa Hagah are betrayed by Makuta and mutated to the Rahaga, Mobotropolis is founded,_

 _Year 3441/ 1,000 BBY: The last Alliance of Men and Elves invade Mordor, Oropher is killed, Anarion is killed, Gil-Galad is killed, Elendil is killed, Isildur defeats Sauron, the Seven battles of Ruusaan begins,Darth Bane finds Revan's Sith Holocron, Matoran civil war Ends leaving only Lihkan as the only toa guardian of Metru Nui, Reman Cyrodil becomes Emperor and Second Era of Tamriel begins_

 _First third of the Third Age/Second Era._

 _Year 1/900 BBY:_

 _Isildur is slain by orcs on the Gladden fields, Akavir tries to invade Tamriel and is supressed by Reman Cyrodil, kingdom in Exile is separated into Arnor and Gondor, White Tree is planted in Minas Arnor, White Tree planted in Annuminas,the Ring goes north, Yoda is born,Darth Cygnus dies and is suceeded._

 _Year 1000/805 BBY:_

 _Arnor and Gondor at the height of their power, Krypton enters it's golden age, Metru Nui enters it's golden age, Mars enters it's golden age, peace between Mobians and Overlanders, Molag Bal tries to invade Tamriel and is defeated, A great grandson of Anarion along with his friends find Alagiesia and trade with the dwarves, Orion Pax becomes Optimus Prime,Great War of Cybertron begins,Galactus finds and creates the Silver Surfer, Apocalypse is first killed,_

 _Year 1500/798 BBY: Yoda is found by the Jedi Order and inducted into it, Talos of Atmora trains with the Greybeards, Rogash unites the troll clans under a single banner with the help of the mysterious knight known as Angmar, Arnor is split into the three kingdoms of Arthedain, Cardolan and Rhudar, Dwarves awaken a Balrog in Khazad Dun, death of Durin VI, Transformers crash on Earth, Beast Wars begins, fith and final Mobian-Overlander war begins, Doctor Gerald Robottnik creates Shadow the Hedgehog with the help of mysterious aliens,First of the Ship Kings in Gondor is crowned, Malefor the elventh Purple dragon is hatched, the Black Numenorean Palancar captures a prince of Gondor on his way south._

 _Second half of the Third Age/Third Era:_

 _Year 1778/630 BBY:_

 _Cardolan falls to the Witch-king of Angmar, the Spirit of Sauron dwells with the Haradrim, the Istari brothers of Carrandos arrive in Arda, the Broddring empire is established, Humans are inducted into the Dragon Riders, Talos of Atmora becomes Emperor Tiber Septim of Tamriel, Barenziah becomes Queen of Morrowind, the long lost prince of Hammerfell liberates his people and brings them into the Empire, Overlanders are crushed as Dr. Robotnik switches to the Mobian side, Knight Yoda trains Ikrit into the ways of the jedi, Yaddle is found and inducted into the Jedi Order, the reincarnation of the Nevarine is born, Republic ships torch Mandalore and other worlds affiliated with them._

 _Year 2772/400 BBY: Fornost falls to the armies of Angmar, end of the Kingdom of Arnor, Apes attack the dragon cities, War of the Red diamond ends,Yaddle is captured by anti Republic rebels, Toa Metru stones are created by Toa Lhikan and given to the chosen matoran,End of the Robotnik wars with the final death of Robotnik and the unification of the royal House Acorn and House Windrunners, Another colony ship from the Republic crashes on Mobius, Autobots and Decepticons awaken in the 18th century on Earth, James T. Howlett is born, Western wars end with the rehibernation of the transformers, Diana princess of Themiscyra is born._

Year 2870/200 BBY:

 _Bilbo Baggins is born, Smaug takes over Erebor, Dwarves flee Erebor, Sauron enters Greenwood under the title of the Necromancer, Ki-Adi-Mundi is born, Darth Plagueis is inducted into the Sith. Mata Nui enters a great sleep by the Makuta, Malefor is banished into the realms of convexity, Nerevar Nevarine defeats the Tribunal, Uriel Septim sends his son Martin away, Galbatorix flees the Dragon Rider order._

 _2958/23 BBY: Bilbo Baggins finds the Ring of Power, Death of Smaug, Battle of five armies ends death of Thorin Oakenshield, Brom founds the Varden and kills two of the Forsworn, The Dovahkiin slays Alduin, second Dragon-Ape War ends in Avalar, Clone wars begin at Geonosis, the Turaga awaken the Matoran on the island of Mata Nui,_

 _3015/1 BBY: The Dovahkiin slays Miraak, half of the City of Osgiliath is taken by the forces of Mordor,Spyro the twelth Purple dragon aids in the defense of Warfang, The first Order destroys Alderaan._

(And here's the timeline of my story including: Elder Scrolls Brothers Reunited, Legend of Spyro the doom of the ring, Star Wars Rise of Mandalore and Tales of the blades one and two)


End file.
